


Middle of Nowhere

by ohmytheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Arya's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. Luckily, she knows just the person that will help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of Nowhere

Of course her car broke down when she was in the middle of goddamn nowhere. That was just how it had to be. Even worse, she was on her own. To make things even more worse, it was around one in the morning. Normally she would’ve just stayed at Sansa’s apartment after visiting her, but Arya had that poli-sci test in the morning and she’d wanted to sleep in her own bed and really it was probably her own damn fault for ignoring the check engine light but she wasn’t about to admit that.

Instead, for a while, Arya jumped out of her car and looked under her hood - but it really only involved her staring into the dark because she knew next to nothing about cars. Then she kicked her tires for a solid thirty seconds. After that, she hopped into her car and pulled out her phone.

There were a few people she could call. It just sucked that it was so late at night. Jon would’ve came and picked her up no problem, but he was gone for basic. Robb would come too, but she felt guilty since he’d just moved into his new place with his wife and two month old baby boy. He rarely got any sleep. Sansa was already asleep and not in the direction Arya wanted to go anyways. Theon would probably pick her up, but he was also most likely drunk and if she interrupted him hooking up with a girl, he’d be pissed at her. Anguy would give her so much hell and it would be embarrassing. Hot Pie didn’t have a car and she wouldn’t trust him to drive anyways.

Arya picked a name in her call log and pressed the phone to her ear, waiting with surprising patience for the other person to pick up.

Her call was answered with a very groggy, “I just got to sleep, Arya. I don’t have the energy for another one of your one in the morning rant sessions about how much you hate your sister’s boyfriend.”

"My car broke down and I’m alone."

The response was quick and very much awake. “Where are you?”

After giving the person on the other end the details, she hung up and waited. With her car being broke down, she just played some games on her phone. She was tired, but there was no way she was going to drift off to sleep when she was stranded in the middle of nowhere. That wasn’t unsafe at all. Around thirty minutes later, lights from a car pulled up behind her. She gripped a can of mace tightly in her hands, just in case, but then caught sight of a familiar body outline.

Arya hopped out of her car and, despite her normal reserve, ran over to her rescuer and hugged him. “I thought you were never coming.”

"Like I’d leave you out here stranded," Gendry scoffed. "Let’s take a look at your car."

He slowly meandered his way over to her vehicle and popped the hood again. Wearing a perfect example of bedhead and in rumpled clothes, Arya could tell that he’d probably had a very long and rough day at work. As he hunkered over her car to get a better look at it and tinkered around, she couldn’t help but feel bad. He worked early in the morning, almost always going in around seven, and at this rate, he’d be up for at least two more hours.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Arya bumped into him slightly. “Hey, seriously, thanks for this. I owe you one.”

"What’s good being friends with a mechanic if you can’t abuse his talent?" Gendry smiled at her and then went back to examining her car.

Well that was one reason why she had called him in the first place. Jon knew a little about cars, but everyone else was pretty useless, Theon the most. Ask him about a sailing and he could tell you everything about it; ask him about a car and you were left wondering how he was capable of driving in the first place. The other reason why she’d called Gendry was because she knew that he’d come help her, no matter what he was doing. He could’ve been on a date and he probably would’ve come to her rescue. (The idea of Gendry being on a date made her stomach turn, but she refused to think about that too.)

"Well, I hate to say it, but it looks like we’re gonna have to take this into the shop," Gendry sighed, standing up straight and wiping his dirty hands onto his jeans. "It’s not an easy fix, that’s for sure."

Arya groaned and pressed her face into her hands. “This is not what I needed tonight. I am so beat.”

"I’ll call a tow truck first thing in the morning and have it taken to the shop so I can actually work on it." Gendry shut the hood and looked back at her. "Until then, I can give you a lift home."

"Can I just stay at your place tonight?"

It was dark and she could barely see him, but Arya could’ve sworn that Gendry blushed a little. “Uh…I mean…sure, I guess?”

"You just live really close to school, so I can just walk there instead of having my mom or dad take me. Not that I’d be embarrassed to have my parents drop me off at uni, but still."

"Your parents won’t mind?" he asked.

Arya shrugged her shoulders. “They wouldn’t even know. I was supposed to stay at Sansa’s tonight, but changed my mind last minute.”

"I only have one bed." Gendry scratched the back of his head, determinedly not looking at her. "No, it’s fine. I can take the couch."

"Oh please," Arya said as she was getting her essentials out of the backseat of her car. "We can just share the bed. We’ve slept in a tent next to each other when we’ve all gone camping. I trust you not to do any funny business."

Gendry cleared his throat. “Funny business - ha ha - right.”

And then she tossed him a sly grin. “Unless you wanted to, that is.” His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head at her. Both of them started to walk towards his truck. “Nah, you’ve got work in the morning and I’ve got an exam to study for. I don’t need to keep you up any longer than I already have.”

Though she couldn’t be for sure and she wasn’t about to ask him to repeat it, Arya could’ve sworn that she heard Gendry mumble, “I wouldn’t mind,” but neither of them said anything about it once they got into his truck and started to head back into town.


End file.
